


To hold and cherish

by MyWritingCabin



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BDSM, Collars, M/M, implied breathplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 21:36:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWritingCabin/pseuds/MyWritingCabin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes a collar is all Bucky needs to make his worries go away. That, and Steve. Don't forget Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To hold and cherish

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt at stevebucky_fest: submissive Bucky wears a collar in bed. Steve absolutely loves it.

He loves the way the collar slightly constricts his breathing. The way it grounds him to this moment. The way it reminds him that he doesn’t have to think all that hard for a moment. The way it signals that he belongs to someone. Even for a moment. But during that one moment all his troubles seem to fade away and he can be only Bucky, Steve’s pet, not the Winter Soldier, not a war hero, not a ex-Howling Commando, nothing but a good boy. And a good boy he is, when he has his collar that is. Without it he can be bratty, mouthy, sarcastic little fuck, but when he has his collar it’s like he’s in a completely different world and he doesn’t have to show off to anyone. Not even to Steve. Steve knows him. He knows that Bucky is sometimes an annoyance and that he sometimes pisses off his superiors pretty badly, but Steve also knows how well Bucky can behave. Like right now. 

The way it usually started was like this: Bucky had not had the best of days, it seemed that whatever he did nothing was ever good enough or appreciated or wanted. The minute he stepped inside the apartment he shared with Steve all that faded away. He shed off his work clothes and put on something more comfortable, he dropped to his knees before Steve clutching the collar in a tight fist and non-verbally begged Steve to make all his wrong thoughts go away. Steve always complied, of course. He placed the collar around Bucky’s neck and led the way towards their bedroom, Bucky crawling happily behind him. 

The collar was a thing of beauty if you asked Bucky. It was very dark brown leather and had a tiny metal detail on the front that circled the O-ring attached to it. It wasn’t the fanciest collar he’d ever seen, but Bucky loved it. He loved it because it meant that Steve was always nearby; ready to take care of Bucky and anticipating his needs. 

Steve also loves him in a collar. Bucky can see it and feel it every time they play together. He can feel Steve running his hands reverently over and under the collar, checking the fit, making sure it doesn’t feel unnecessary constricting. He can feel it in the way Steve kisses him when he’s wearing it; Steve’s kisses become more worshipping, more desperate and more sloppy the more they kiss. It’s also more usual that Steve’s hands stay on his neck, circling the collar with his big hands, hooking his finger in the O-ring, tugging it and caressing it. Steve doesn’t normally spend so much time on Bucky’s neck when he’s not wearing the collar, but when he has it on it’s like it’s all he can focus. There are always more bites, sometimes scratches and after one memorable night finger-shaped bruises left to cover for the next day. 

They play for however long it takes, Steve subtly dominating and guiding him and taking him apart. Sometimes he makes Bucky ride him so long he can almost feel his thigh muscles start to protest, sometimes he’s on his side with Steve pressed up against his back with his hand on Bucky collar, sometimes all it takes is a blowjob or a sloppy hand job all the while Steve’s hand or mouth finds itself to Bucky collar and neck and stays there. It doesn’t matter what they do, even if they only snuggle, after Bucky has come and found the release in whatever way was necessary and when he takes the collar off – never Steve, always Bucky – he feels like everything is all right in the world again.


End file.
